


【嘎龙AU】两小无猜

by oneFinite



Category: RPS 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneFinite/pseuds/oneFinite
Summary: 如果他们小时候就认识了
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙 嘎龙
Kudos: 2





	【嘎龙AU】两小无猜

九月份的天还是有夏天的闷热潮湿。

今天又到了一年两度的幼儿园开园日，郑妈妈送一脸不情愿的郑云龙去学校。

在路上，郑妈妈不停告诉郑云龙，“你现在是读学前班了，是个大孩子了，不可以在学校里调皮了，你妈我不想每周都接到老师的电话告诉我你又不睡午觉啦，又悄悄带着同学跑出去玩啦，知道了吗？”

郑云龙臭着一张脸：“知道了。可是我就是不想睡午觉啊，睡不着啊，睡不着为什么不可以出去玩呢？而且大家都不想睡午觉啊。”

郑妈妈还是耐心给他说：“如果你中午不睡觉跑出去玩，你下午上课的时候是不是就会困呢？你困了就不听课对吧。而且你不睡觉，老师就不能休息就要照顾你们，万一你们有危险呢？老师也不放心啊。所以宝贝，你哪怕不想睡觉躺在床上数羊也不要跑出去知道吗，老师会担心，你这样老师也不能休息，老师也很累，你可是得过大红花的乖孩子，你会体谅老师的对吗？”

郑云龙想到了老师给自己发大红花表扬自己时候，撇了撇嘴：“好的，我知道了，我会乖。”

郑妈妈把郑云龙送到校门口看着郑云龙自己走进自己班级，便离开了。

老师一站到教室门口就看见有一团聚一起的小脑袋在叽叽喳喳，坐在最中间的果不其然就是郑云龙小朋友。

郑云龙不愧是班里的小头头，这个头头可不是小班长，而是带头玩耍的头头。他进教室刚坐到了自己的位置上，小朋友们都来找他和他分享暑假看了什么好看的动画片，去了哪里玩，买了什么好玩的新玩具。

老师站在讲台上，拍了拍手，让小朋友们都回到自己的位置上坐好，把玩具都赶紧收起来，不然就会被收掉哦，放学才可以拿。

小朋友们作鸟兽散，快速回到自己的位置上乖乖坐好看着老师。

这时大家才注意到老师旁边还有一个小朋友，小朋友怕生地低着头一直看着自己的鞋子。

郑云龙第一眼看见他就想到了暑假自己在电视上看到的刚出生的小羔羊还站不稳的那种，因为他好瘦啊，郑云龙看了看自己的小肉手，觉得这个新同学肯定打不过自己。

老师牵着这个新同学，带他走到讲台中间。告诉大家，“这学期我们班上来了位新的小朋友和大家一起学习玩耍，大家欢迎他好不好。”

坐在位置上的小朋友非常热情地鼓起了掌。

老师示意他自我介绍，“来，介绍一下自己吧，让大家认识一下你。”

说完台下的小朋友们又鼓起了掌给他打气。

“大家好，我叫阿云嘎，我来自内蒙古。”

说完就听见下面有小朋友大声说：“我知道！内蒙古有大草原！还有马！”

“我也知道！还有羊！”

“还有蒙古包！”

“还有烤全羊！”

“董小胖！你就知道吃！”郑云龙毫不客气拆台道。

大家都哈哈哈笑了起来，连台上的阿云嘎也忍不住笑了。

他看向刚刚大声拆台的小朋友，第一印象：他眼睛好大啊，和家里小马的眼睛一样又黑又大。

小朋友们这样嘻嘻哈哈地玩闹，让阿云嘎放松了不少，不再像刚进来时候那样紧张。

老师抬手示意大家安静下来，稳了稳场面，“好了好了，那嘎嘎，老师可以这样叫你吗？”

阿云嘎点点头，家里有的长辈和哥哥姐姐们有时候也会这样叫他。

“那你就…”老师环顾了一下教室，“那你就和郑云龙小朋友一起坐可以吗？绒绒你愿意和嘎嘎一起坐吗？”

绒绒小朋友中气十足回答到：“可以！”

老师的安排其实是有考量的，阿云嘎刚被带来的时候就特别怕生害羞，老师觉得可以让他坐在比较活泼的小朋友旁边。郑云龙是最好的选择，虽然他有时候会有点儿皮和爱玩但是总体还是很听话很乖的，而且班上的小朋友都爱和他一起玩，是班上的核心人物。

阿云嘎背着书包两只手紧张地抓着肩上的书包背带向自己的新同桌走去。

阿云嘎乖乖把自己的书包放进桌子里，不说话。郑云龙也不说话就看着他动作，最后还是阿云嘎受不了对方这样一直看着自己开口了，“我叫阿云嘎，我…”

“我知道啊，你刚刚不都说了嘛，你叫阿云嘎，内蒙古来的，老师叫你嘎嘎。”

阿云嘎愣了一下，“…昂。”

“我叫郑云龙，就是青岛的，我妈还有老师都叫我绒绒。但是你别叫啊，你得叫我龙哥，要么就叫我大龙，我都五岁了，绒绒这个名字不适合我。”

阿云嘎又愣了，“啊？”

“你这人说话怎么都一个字音？”

“嗯？”

“你看！”

“我没有！”

阿云嘎急了，挥着手说没有，他刚刚愣住是一时间没反应过来郑云龙突然像机关枪一样突突突说了一堆，因为他从小在草原长大他的汉语还没有那么好，他来这里读书完全是因为家里哥哥工作调动跟着来了。

“我的汉语不是很好，你说得太快了。”阿云嘎解释道。

这下换郑云龙愣了，“你听不懂吗？你们那里不说普通话吗？”

“不是听不懂，是要慢一点。我们那里都讲蒙语。”

郑云龙一下眼睛就亮了，“哇！蒙语！蒙语怎么讲啊！你说一个我听听！”

阿云嘎说了一句，郑云龙懵了，这超出他这个年龄阶段的知识范围内了。

“嘎子，你刚刚说的什么？”

阿云嘎第一次听到有人叫他这个名字，“我刚刚说的就是，这个就是蒙语，你刚刚叫我什么？”

“嘎子啊，怎么了吗？我们都这样叫人的，他叫川子，他叫辉子，他叫胖子。”

郑云龙边说边指了几个班上的好朋友给阿云嘎认识。

阿云嘎消化了一下这边叫人的方式，对着郑云龙叫了一声，“…龙子？”

郑云龙：“？？？你怎么骂人呢！”

阿云嘎：“？！我没有啊！你刚刚说的都这样叫人的啊！”

阿云嘎也急了，急得汉语都说得快起来了，但是他真的没有想骂人，明明是郑云龙这样说的啊，他就学了啊！

郑云龙：“我不是给你说了叫我龙哥！大龙！你才龙子！”

阿云嘎连忙道歉：“对不起对不起，你刚刚讲太快了我没听清楚。”

郑云龙冷静了下来：“没关系，你也不是故意的，你中文不好，就算了，以后我教你中文。”

年仅五岁的绒绒小朋友完全忘记了自己才五岁连字都不认识多少的事。


End file.
